Bree Cullen
by AmyCullenTanner
Summary: Bree tiene una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo amor y un nuevo problema.


- Bree - me llamó Carlisle desde abajo.**  
**Yo baje como un bólido hacia la sala, donde todos estaban reunidos, menos Nessie y Jake.  
- ¿Que pasa?  
Todos sonrieron, pero Edward parecia avergonzado.  
- Edward ha... notado, que extrañas mucho a un amigo tuyo.  
Y era cierto, hacia unos dias que recordaba como Fred me habia protegido en esos dias tan inestables, y tambien recordaba a Diego, pero por alguna razón no lo mencionaron.  
- A lo que nos referimos, cielo - interrumpió Esme en voz baja - que te ayudaremos a que lo encuentres si quieres volver a verlo.  
- No creo que sea fácil - musité.  
- Haremos lo que sea, hija, para que te sientas del todo feliz.  
La familia Cullen fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme, claro que aun me acordaba de cuando los conoci, y que ellos salvaron mi vida, pero aun asi, aunque los queria a todos, extrañaba a Fred, y muchisimo mas a Diego, aunque sabia que a el no volveria a verlo.  
Habian pasado 15 años desde que me uni a esta familia, pero permaneci alejada de humanos durante mas de 7 años, porque yo si habia sido muy salvaje, y porque queria estudiar y tener una vida como la de ellos, no comence la escuela sino hasta que mi autocontrol estuviera casi como el de Carlisle. Autocontrol, no historial.  
Pero ademas de extrañar a Fred, tambien queria encontara el... amor... era algo asi como... todos los que te rodean tiene pareja y tu... sola... Edward me habia contado que el tambien estuvo solo mucho tiempo, pero que encontro a Bella y ya no se sintio mas triste. Pero me advirtio que un amor entre humano y vampiro era casi imposible.  
Me llevaba bien con todos, Alice y Rosalie me peinaban, vestian y todo lo demas, y Bella se alegraba de ya no ser el maniqui.  
Renesmee y Bella charlaban conmigo, me ayudaban y todo lo que yo quisiera. Emmett hacia competencias conmigo, Jasper me ayudaba a estudiar en casa, el me ayudaba con filosofia. Edward y Carlisle eran como mis mentores y Esme era como la madre que no tuve.  
Me sentia feliz, pero aun tenia el recuerdo de los Vulturis en mi mente, y el como estuve a punto de morir por ello.  
Con Jacob, el prometido de Nessie tambien me llevaba bien, era un gran amigo, aunque con un defecto: su olor, pero con todos los años me termine acostumbrando. Solo conocia a Quil y Embry, miembros de su manada, pero no habia concido a Seth y Leah Clearwater, su beta y otro miembro, amigo muy cercano de los Cullen, se habian ido a Seatle a estudiar, según lo que me contaban Seth, parecia de mi edad, y Leah de unos 20 años.  
- No es necesario - dije al fin - Fred sera muy complicado de encontrar, si es que sigue vivo - la voz se me quebro en el ultimo momento.  
- ¿Porque habria de serlo? - pregunto Jasper.  
- El tiene un don, que lo hace invisible, por eso no recuerdo su aroma - explique.  
- Es posible - me tranquilizo Alice.  
Yo iba a perder esta discusión, asi que asentí y todos me prometieron que iriamos a buscarlo cuando Nessie y Jake regresaran de Forks, porque habian ido a a visitar a Billy, el padre de Jacob.

A la mañana siguiente todos estan en la sala, Edward y Bella en un momento muy intimo sentados en el piano, tocando la misma melodia que casi todos los dias escuchaban, Jasper y Alice platicaban animadamente en las escaleras, con las frentes juntas y las manos entrelazadas. Carlisle y Esme veian la telvisión, pero sin poner mucha atención, se miraban el uno al otro, charlando con sus miradas. Y aunque Rosalie y Emmett estaban muy enamorados, tuvieron piedad de mi y jugaban cartas conmigo, mientras Rosalie nos aplastaba por vigesima vez alguien abrio la puerta. Y todos miramos al instante.  
Renesmee entro junto con Jacob, que sostenia unas grandes maletas sin dificultad.  
Nos abrazaron a todos.  
- ¿Como les fue en Forks? - preguntó Bella.  
- Excelente. Billy fue muy amable.  
Jake se sonrojo.  
- Pero lo mejor fue que nos topamos a alguien en Forks.  
- ¿A quien? - preguntó Edward.  
En ese momento entro un muchacho de piel cobriza, complexión musculosa y ojos negros abrasadores, lo mas interesante era que tenia una gran sonrisa, y abrazo a toda mi familia por igual. No sabia quien era.  
Era un licántropo, pero jamás en la vida lo habia visto, aunque tenia una idea. Seth Clearwater.  
Miré a Edward y este asintió.  
Seth me miró y su mirada fue demasiado... cálida. Su olor era lo de menos, al contrario, tenia fascinacion por saber cual era la razón o el significado de su mirada tan... extraña.  
Pero no me senti cohibida, al contrario, tambien lo miré, con curiosidad e incluso... intensidad.  
Intercambio una mirada llena de significado con Jake.  
Me sonrió y se acerco a mi, con timidez me extendió su mano.  
- Hola, me llamo Seth. Tu eres la nueva Cullen ¿cierto? - al rocé con su mano, una corriente electrica me sacudió.  
- Me llamo Bree.  
Y no me importo que nos miraran, sin soltar su mano, lo vi con toda la fascinacion posible.

A la mañana siguiente todos estan en la sala, Edward y Bella en un momento muy intimo sentados en el piano, tocando la misma melodia que casi todos los dias escuchaban, Jasper y Alice platicaban animadamente en las escaleras, con las frentes juntas y las manos entrelazadas. Carlisle y Esme veian la telvisión, pero sin poner mucha atención, se miraban el uno al otro, charlando con sus miradas. Y aunque Rosalie y Emmett estaban muy enamorados, tuvieron piedad de mi y jugaban cartas conmigo, mientras Rosalie nos aplastaba por vigesima vez alguien abrio la puerta. Y todos miramos al instante.  
Renesmee entro junto con Jacob, que sostenia unas grandes maletas sin dificultad.  
Nos abrazaron a todos.  
- ¿Como les fue en Forks? - preguntó Bella.  
- Excelente. Billy fue muy amable.  
Jake se sonrojo.  
- Pero lo mejor fue que nos topamos a alguien en Forks.  
- ¿A quien? - preguntó Edward.  
En ese momento entro un muchacho de piel cobriza, complexión musculosa y ojos negros abrasadores, lo mas interesante era que tenia una gran sonrisa, y abrazo a toda mi familia por igual. No sabia quien era.  
Era un licántropo, pero jamás en la vida lo habia visto, aunque tenia una idea. Seth Clearwater.  
Miré a Edward y este asintió.  
Seth me miró y su mirada fue demasiado... cálida. Su olor era lo de menos, al contrario, tenia fascinacion por saber cual era la razón o el significado de su mirada tan... extraña.  
Pero no me senti cohibida, al contrario, tambien lo miré, con curiosidad e incluso... intensidad.  
Intercambio una mirada llena de significado con Jake.  
Me sonrió y se acerco a mi, con timidez me extendió su mano.  
- Hola, me llamo Seth. Tu eres la nueva Cullen ¿cierto? - al rocé con su mano, una corriente electrica me sacudió.  
- Me llamo Bree.  
Y no me importo que nos miraran, sin soltar su mano, lo vi con toda la fascinacion posible.

* * *

Hola, TWILIGHTERS! jeje aqui les dejo el primer capitulo, y les digo de una vez. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo creo una historia que salio de mi mente, espero les guste. Y pronto les pongo Vanidad aqui n.n y otros One-shots que tengo.  
Besos

AmyCullen'


End file.
